


geomancy

by Katraa



Series: These Lazy Days [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Hibiki is a Breeder, Hibiki is embarassing, Hotsuweek 2018, M/M, Pining, Pokemon in love, Pokeverse, Yamato is a Trainer, belated but it still counts, lots of eevees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: The moment the little bouncing bundle of Eevee is born, Hibiki can’t handle it.  She’s adorable as all hell and almost fits in his palm and she’s just like her Grandpa and refuses to leave Yamato alone. She’s infatuated with his pretty hair and spends half the time trying to sleep beside him on his cot and not her own Mother.  Yamato isn’t honored - he seems wildly perturbed.POKEVERSE AU:in which the first of many baby eevees are born and hibiki makes a decision.





	geomancy

**Author's Note:**

> this obviously takes place fairly early on in their friendship.  
> the first of many baby eevees.  
> this is so innocent.  
> i can’t even.

Yamato wasn’t home often. When he was, it was difficult to lure him out of Verdanturf and out to the modest grassy route that lead to the more impressive Mauville City. Yamato had grown up there and only recently moved out to the smaller town - seven or so years ago. It was half a lifetime for some but for Hibiki it was forever. It was hard to imagine a time he hadn’t known Yamato Hotsuin. 

And it was hard to imagine a time where he wasn’t head over heels for him. Yamato had been an enigma and came into his life like a whirlwind. Yamato was dedicated to the art of battle; there was nothing Yamato wanted more than to lay claim to every single badge there was. Yamato savored the strategy, the traveling, the adrenaline. Hibiki had long-since decided that lifestyle wasn’t for him. Roaming and battling to pass the time was better than making a living out of it. Or so he figured. 

But Yamato. Yamato was amazing. His team of fierce dragons and savage strategists made Hibiki jealous and swoon all at once. Hibiki’s team were softer - lots of fluff and small in size. They couldn’t be any different. 

But maybe that’s what made them click so well. Hibiki can still recall that first day Yamato stormed into the Daycare, hair wet, lightning flashing outside, holding onto his Dratini for dear life. Yamato had explained that the route was flooded and he wasn’t able to get back to the City. And that his Dratini needed to rest, that it had fainted. Yamato wasn’t sure where to go. 

Hibiki’s crush wasn’t instantaneous but his fascination with him was. Nothing was ever the same after meeting him. And Hibiki was fine with that. 

But today, _today_ Yamato had come back from his second gym. And it was _scorching_. The old air conditioning of the Day Care rattled fiercely and Hibiki had taken to eating ice cubes with every flip of his magazine. 

“Hibiki,” Yamato murmurs, on his back on the sofa, arm bowed over his face. 

“Mm?”

Hibiki glances up from the spread of PokeToday and clicks his tongue to the bottom of his teeth. 

“When is your Mother due back?” he asks, arm edging a fraction higher to reveal a sliver of an eye. “I do not want to be rude and call my Dragonair to cool down the place if she is due back shortly.”

A snort rattles through Hibiki and he locks his ankles together, leaning forward off the arm chair he’s taken residency on. “She wouldn’t be mad. It’s not like she built this place. Or the AC.”

Yamato’s brows furrow and he drops his hand back over his eyes. “It is not proper behavior.”

“Mhm.” Hibiki rolls his eyes and he folds the magazine neatly along its binding, right down the crease. “Call Dragonair. It’ll be fiiine.”

“It will be cramped.”

“Nu-uh. You two can spoon. It’d be adorable,” crows Hibiki and squishes his chin down into his sweaty palms. “Can I take a picture for posterity?”

“Annoying brat,” grumbles Yamato and casually lifts a hand in the air. 

For a second Hibiki’s convinced he’s going to do as he’s told - for once - but instead Yamato flips him the bird. Prim and Proper Hotsuin, son of a lineage of Dragon Taming Gym Leaders, is flipping him off. Hibiki’s in love. 

“Well,” Hibiki begins but finds himself trailing off when he hears a distinct thud. Perplexed, he sits up straighter and twists around in the arm chair towards the back room. “...Hey Yamato.”

“What is it?” Yamato doesn’t stir. 

“Where’s Absol?”

Yamato sighs, loud and exhausted, and he drops his arms. It dangles uselessly off the sofa until he lifts the other to his lips. And whistles. Nothing happens. The irritation is palpable by the pinching of his brows. Hibiki feels the storm brewing. 

“He usually answers,” says Yamato. 

“Probably napping. I can go check. I need to give Leila her snack, anyway.”

With the grace of a gazelle, he swings his body over the arm of the chair and lands on his feet. A spring to his step and Hibiki crosses the room in a few bounds. It’s endearing in a way a fawn is when it’s learning to walk for the very first time. 

Hibiki heads out of the room and towards the back room. It’s ten degrees cooler back there in his bedroom and he almost tells Yamato to come lay back here but his Mother would throw a fit if she knew they had left the Day Care unattended in her absence. So suffering it must be. 

Hibiki flicks on the switch, fully prepared to see Absol’s face in the treat jar, but instead all he sees is— well. It’s not Absol’s face in a jar, per-say, but rather Absol’s teeth dragging lightly along the shell of his Eevee’s ear, curled tightly around her. His eyes glint over to Hibiki, dangerously protective, until they flicker with recognition and he calms. And then there’s his Eevee. Content as all hell. She’s licking a very shiny Egg that’s just resting in front of her. 

Hibiki’s heart gives out. And he shrieks. 

Yamato at his side immediately. His forehead is covered with a thin sheen of sweat and he looks as if he’s about to deck someone. It’s almost endearing. Minus the murderous look. As if on a track, Yamato turns on his heel and glares daggers at the trembling boy beside him. 

“What did you do?” he asks venomously. 

“What! Me?!” Hibiki sputters and lifts his hands up defensively. “I didn’t do anything! I found them like this!”

Yamato’s bristling like his Absol and his face is a deep scarlet. “He would never— this is your damn imp’s fault.”

“She is not!” Okay she’s sort of a troublemaker but she isn’t a succubus. “It takes two to tango, Yamato, and—“

Yamato simply can’t believe this. The color of his skin is exceptionally dark and he storms out of the room, snapping his fingers. Absol reluctantly pries himself from Leila, nibbling her ear, before he trots over to Yamato. A very dutiful lover. 

“Yamato,” Hibiki begins as he reaches for his friend’s wrist. 

It’s too late, though, because Yamato has already collected his keys and is storming out of the Day Care. Apparently he can’t handle Pokémon reproducing any better than Hibiki can. Which wasn’t very well to begin with. 

Hibiki watches him leave, the back of his neck covered in a layer of cold sweat. They just banged. Worse, they’d probably been banging for awhile and now they had an Egg and he’s not ready to be a Grandfather. Numbly, Hibiki presses the back of his hand to his forehead and inhaled shakily. Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

* * * 

Hibiki’s Mother had once told him that Pokémon tend to mirror their Trainers in a lot of ways. Breeders especially. Hibiki liked to think Leila was mischievous not because of him but rather because of his own inquisitive nature. Hibiki also liked to think that his Eevee hadn’t banged Yamato’s Absol and had an Egg because he had it _bad_ for him. But he was never a good liar. And if he couldn’t live out his fantasies, at least Leila was a good enough comrade to take one for the team. At least one of them was getting laid.

* * * 

Yamato finally came back a few days later. Apparently the shock of seeing his beloved, prized Absol after the throughs of pleasure had been enough to keep him away. Hibiki couldn’t blame him - Yamato never wanted any ties. It was hard enough getting to be friends. Having an Egg together was a league of responsibility neither of them were equipped to handle.

But here was Yamato, looking flustered and embarrassed and simply out of sorts. 

“Hi.”

“He wouldn’t stop whining. When I ignored it, he began growling and destroying the bedding,” Yamato murmurs and flicks his gaze away. “...May he see Leila?”

“Mhm.” 

Hibiki can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Yamato looks like he’s seconds away from a snit but he calms down considerably when Hibiki allows him to step inside. 

It takes two seconds for Leila to sprint off the sofa and slam her face into Yamato’s ankles. She nuzzles excitedly and keeps head butting him as if he’s returned from war. 

“Wha— Why does she constantly do this?” breathes out Yamato in vexation. His fingers twitch but he leans down to bop her on the head. “Sit.”

Leila chirps and sits down obediently. Her fluffy tail swishes and those bright eyes of hers beam up at him expectantly. She’s an open book. 

“...Ugh.” Relenting, Yamato reaches for his belt and with a flick of his wrist releases Absol. 

It takes five seconds before the two Pokémon are running around in circles, chasing one another. When that seem to get boring, Absol nips Leila’s ear affectionately and drops down on his stomach. Leila curls up against him and begins to groom him. As if he needs it. Yamato keeps his Pokémon spotless. 

“She’s been pouting for days,” Hibiki feels the need to say as he leans against the back of the chair. “I’m glad she’s feeling better.”

Yamato pinches the bridge of his nose. “...I looked at the gestation period for these types of matters. I did not want to deprive Absol of the first few moments.”

“Of—oh! The hatching.” Hibiki beams and then falters when Yamato looks as if he’s seasick and is going to vomit all over the shiny floor. 

“Yes. That.”

“It should be any day now,” Hibiki agrees and he rubs his elbow. “You’re welcome to stay over. I still have that cot you used to use.”

“Thank you. I will take you up on that.”

For how militant and efficient Yamato is, he seems strangely invested in this ordeal. Hadn’t he just run away days ago? Literally? How odd. Hibiki can’t help but feel relieved that he doesn’t have to tell Leila she’s going to be a single mom and have to raise a little Eevee all by herself. 

“Mhm.” Hibiki slides away from the chair and back towards his bedroom. 

Yamato follows suit, his fingers digging at his temples. Hibiki almost feels bad but he can’t help the twist of excitement that rushes through him. It’s been years since Yamato last spent the night. It’s been months since he’s had so much time with Yamato. Even if it’s under the guise of their dumbass Pokémon having an Egg out of wedlock, he can handle it.

* * * 

Hibiki can’t handle it.

The moment the little bouncing bundle of Eevee is born, Hibiki can’t handle it. She’s adorable as all hell and almost fits in his palm and she’s just like her Grandpa and refuses to leave Yamato alone. She’s infatuated with his pretty hair and spends half the time trying to sleep beside him on his cot and not her own Mother. Yamato isn’t honored - he seems wildly perturbed. 

But he’s furious when a second Egg shows up a week later. 

“ _Hibiki._ ”

“...Yes?”

“What is that?”

“One standard sized egg.”

“Why is it there?”

“Um. Do you really want the details?”

Yamato looks deadly, like a viper uncoiling ready to strike. There’s a darkness to his eyes that poorly conceals the fear swirling in them. “I am not a Breeder, Hibiki. I am already weeks behind my schedule. I remained here out of courtesy to our Pokémon, but this is growing to be absurd.”

Hibiki falters. The Eevee is too young to be away from its parents and now there’s soon to be a second. Add the fact that Absol and Leila are inseparable and that’s just bad news bears. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. Seriously. I didn’t think they’d-“

“Are you daft?” Yamato’s tone is borderline icy and his hands are shaking, balled up in tiny fists. “If left alone they are going to keep doing this. I am not going to abandon my aspirations to play house.”

The words hurt. Hibiki knows what he means but he still can’t help the way he feels shaky and weak. Yamato’s is right - they can’t keep doing this. Yamato deserves his dreams and his pursuits. He doesn’t deserve to be tied down and forced to play Breeder with him. 

But part of him had hoped Yamato would want to because it meant staying with him. 

“You don’t have to. That’s—“

“Do you realize how much this is going to set me back? Absol will incessantly whine and will not cooperate for months if I rip him away at this point. If I stay—“

“Then I’ll come with you.” Hibiki lets out a frustrated sigh and raises his hand. “I’ll come with you to get your badges so that he doesn’t have to leave Leila.”

Perplexed, Yamato cools down. It’s as if the lid of his tea kettle has been removed and he’s slowly calming the fuck down. It’s about time. Slowly, Yamato’s hands unfurl and he blinks repeatedly at his best friend. 

“What?”

“I said I’ll come with you. Mom can take care of this place for a few months.”

“...But you do not like battling.”

“Traveling is fine with me,” Hibiki says and rolls his shoulders in a shrug. “Honestly. If it means Leila will be happy I’ll do it. I don’t mind.”

Yamato isn’t sure what the fuck to do with himself. His eyes keep darting around nervously. One by one, he flexes his fingers until he finally clears his throat. “...All right. Thank you, then.” 

Hibiki is certain he’s going to regret this. Leaving his Mom, following Yamato around like a lovesick puppy, letting their besotted Pokémon fawn over each other with their soon-to-be-two Eevees... it’s remarkable. But Hibiki has always been one for sacrifice. 

And maybe he’s just a tad selfish. 

“...But we aren’t having anymore. Two is enough.”

“Of course not,” agrees Hibiki. 

Two is more than enough. But that was just the beginning.


End file.
